Christmas Change
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Changing your past will and can change your future...But what if it gave you a chance to live with your hearts desire, your one Christmas wish? As witches they can. but what of the outcome..Phoebes heart desire could change thier very future as witches..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't Owen them they are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. As well I take no credit for A Christmas Carol. That was written by Charles Dickens, I just borrowed parts of it to fill in blanks...

The fire crackled softly, warming the Manor and those that resided inside its walls. A bowl of popcorn nestled safely on the lap of the middle occupant of the couch, as they listened to the classic they had been reading in the family every Christmas Eve for generations, and would for generations to come. It was always the tradition that the oldest of the family would read it to the younger ones.

"_At length the hour of shutting up the counting-house arrived. With an ill-will Scrooge dismounted from his stool, and tacitly admitted the fact to the expectant clerk in the Tank, who instantly snuffed his candle out, and put on his hat.  
"You'll want all day tomorrow, I suppose?'' said Scrooge.  
"If quite convenient, Sir.''  
"It's not convenient,'' said Scrooge, "and it's not fair. If I was to stop half-a-crown for it, you'd think yourself ill-used, I'll be bound?''_

_The clerk smiled faintly._

_"And yet,'' said Scrooge, "you don't think __**me**__ ill-used, when I pay a day's wages for no work.''_

_The clerk observed that it was only once a year._

_" poor excuse for picking a man's pocket every twenty-fifth of December!'' said Scrooge, buttoning his great-coat to the chin. "But I suppose you must have the whole day. Be here all the earlier next morning!'' _

Another log was tossed gently and quietly on the fire, not breaking a word as the tale continued to be told.

_The cellar-door flew open with a booming sound, and then he heard the noise much louder, on the floors below; then coming up the stairs; then coming straight towards his door._

_"It's humbug still!'' said Scrooge. "I won't believe it.''_

_His colour changed though, when, without a pause, it came on through the heavy door, and passed into the room before his eyes. Upon its coming in, the dying flame leaped up, as though it cried, I know him! Marley's Ghost!' and fell again._

"Ok pause." Piper said as she untangled herself from the couch  
"Piper, you can't pause a reading of the classic." Prue replied to her younger sister.  
"I can if we want hot chocolate." She said with a smile as she started for the kitchen.

Prue looked down at Phoebe who just shrugged her shoulders, before getting up and following her sisters.

"Phoebe what are you doing?" Pipers voice of concern reaching her as she stretched a bit further  
"Getting the special mugs." she said from atop the stool, "We can't have Christmas Eve without the book and the mugs." She replied with a smirk  
"You are gonna break your neck." She laughed knowing what the mugs meant to the youngest.  
"Nope." But as the words left her mouth she felt the stool beneath her sway slightly. "Piper?" But before her older sister could even react, the stool slipped from under her, sending her crashing to the floor.  
"**Phoebe!"** her call was out of fear for her sister who lay unmoving on the floor.

Prue ran in from the living room when she heard the crash and Piper yelling. She quietly slide in beside Piper, reaching down feeling for a pulse, "She's out cold. Let's move her to the couch." between them they guided her gently onto the couch, as Piper ran and got a cool wet cloth.

--- ----

Her mind drifted back and forth of memories of Christmas's past. The presents under the tree. Grams stuffing, Pipers baking. The magic and the sparkle of the lights her and Prue had put up. Friends and family gathered near.

A sudden bright light filled her mind and was gone. Though lifting the fog from her mind as she fluttered her eyes open.

"She's coming around."

The voice reaching the back of her mind.

"Phoebe, come on sweetie."

She forced her eyes open as the figure beside her came slowly into focus.

"You hit your head honey, just relax." Prue's voice was calm and caring.  
"Mum?" her voice weak.  
"It's ok honey. You fell and hit your head hard. You gave us all a good scare." She helped shift her daughter up to a sitting position.  
"Here Phoebs have some water." Piper handed her a glass of water, as she sat on the couch next to her baby sister.

Her mind was fuzzy as to what had happened but it was slowly coming back. The last thing she recalled was reaching for their mugs for hot chocolate, and some one reading a Christmas carol, but it was only half a picture. "I don't." she closed her eyes trying to remember what happened

"You were reaching for your sisters and your mugs when the stool tipped over." Gram's voice came from the direction of the kitchen as she placed another cool cloth on her granddaughters' head. "Rest now my darling, everything will be ok."

Phoebe tilted her head back against the couch and let the coolness of the wet cloth relive some of the ache in her head.

She had faded voices in her head. Piper telling her to be careful as she stretched further up, but then the stool she was on slipped under her and she fell, but something was nagging her at the back of her mind. She didn't know what it was as she closed her eyes.

"Maybe we should take you down to the hospital sweetie. That was quite the hit you took."  
"No I'm ok Mum, I just need some rest, more of the story and some of Pipers hot chocolate. Can't have Christmas Eve without those can we." She shifted her weight and rested her head on her mothers' lap taking comfort there.  
"Ok then. Where were we?" Grams lifted up the book as Phoebe looked around. Prue was snuggled on the chair with Andy holding her as Piper sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with her boyfriend of two years, his name for the moment escaped her, but she knew it would come back.

Grams read as she had ever year. Though each one could almost read it without the book. Having heard it many times before.

_"Are you the Spirit, sir, whose coming was foretold to me?'' asked Scrooge.  
"I am!'' The voice was soft and gentle. Singularly low, as if instead of being so close beside him, it were at a distance.  
"Who, and what are you?'' Scrooge demanded.  
"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past.''  
"Long past?'' inquired Scrooge: observant of its dwarfish stature.  
"No. Your past.''_

_Perhaps, Scrooge could not have told anybody why, if anybody could have asked him; but he had a special desire to see the Spirit in his cap; and begged him to be covered.  
"What!'' exclaimed the Ghost, "would you so soon put out, with worldly hands, the light I give? Is it not enough that you are one of those whose passions made this cap, and force me through whole trains of years to wear it low upon my brow!''_

_Scrooge reverently disclaimed all intention to offend or any knowledge of having wilfully bonneted the Spirit at any period of his life. He then made bold to inquire what business brought him there._

_"Your welfare!'' said the Ghost. _

Phoebe looked around the room around her still. Faces and voices of the years gone by. Andy back from Portland where he became a police officer and was now engaged to Prue. Piper with Jeremy, yes that was his name, but as she looked at him she felt a shiver. Her grandmothers voice a distant echo as she tried to think of what it was about Pipers boyfriend.

_"Belle,'' said the husband, turning to his wife with a smile, "I saw an old friend of yours this afternoon.''  
"Who was it?''  
"Guess!''  
"How can I? Tut, don't I know.'' she added in the same breath, laughing as he laughed. _

_"Mr. Scrooge. Mr. Scrooge it was. I passed his office window; and as it was not shut up, and he had a candle inside, I could scarcely help seeing him. His partner lies upon the point of death, I hear; and there he sat alone. Quite alone in the world, I do believe.''_

_"Spirit!'' said Scrooge in a broken voice, "remove me from this place.''  
"I told you these were shadows of the things that have been,'' said the Ghost. That "they are what they are, do not blame me!''  
"Remove me!'' Scrooge exclaimed, "I cannot bear it!''_

_He turned upon the Ghost, and seeing that it looked upon him with a face, in which in some strange way there were fragments of all the faces it had shown him, wrestled with it.  
"Leave me! Take me back. Haunt me no longer!''_

_In the struggle, if that can be called a struggle in which the Ghost with no visible resistance on its own part was undisturbed by any effort of its adversary, Scrooge observed that its light was burning high and bright; and dimly connecting that with its influence over him, he seized the extinguisher-cap, and by a sudden action pressed it down upon its head._

_The Spirit dropped beneath it, so that the extinguisher covered its whole form; but though Scrooge pressed it down with all his force, he could not hide the light, which streamed from under it, in an unbroken flood upon the ground._

_He was conscious of being exhausted, and overcome by an irresistible drowsiness; and, further, of being in his own bedroom. He gave the cap a parting squeeze, in which his hand relaxed; and had barely time to reel to bed, before he sank into a heavy sleep. _

The remainder of the night was the same. As Grams closed the book ending yet another family tradition as the clock struck midnight. Phoebe always wondered how Grams did it. Every year there were different interruptions through the night and tonight was no different. But she always managed to end the book just as the grandfather clock started its countdown into another Christmas.

Phoebe woke the next day knowing it was Christmas morning, but the throbbing in her head still pounded. _Maybe I should have gone to the hospital_. She thought to herself as she looked up after the knock on her door.

"Hey Phoebs, you coming? Usually you're the first one downstairs." Piper moved and sat on the edge of Phoebes bed.  
"Um, yeah, just tired I guess."

Piper looked at her sister knowingly. "And a headache. You should have let Prue take you to the hospital last night. You were out of it for quite awhile sis."  
"I'm ok. As long as there are lots of presents under the tree for me." She replied looking at her sister before she tackled Piper on her bed. "Last one down is a reindeer food." Her laughed echoed through the Manor as she knew it always did this time of year.

Phoebe rounded the corner and saw her mother starring out the large window of the Manor. She seemed distant; quiet.

Coming up behind her, Phoebe wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Merry Christmas Mum."

Patty turned and pulled her baby tight, "Merry Christmas baby." She answered as she placed a kiss on the top of her forehead. "Well let's get everything ready for when Prue and Andy come over."  
"Come over?"  
"Yeah remember they got a place across down together? How hard did you hit your head last night sweetie" Patty placed her hand on her daughters forehead fearing something else was wrong.  
"And Piper and Jeremy?"  
"Honey you know they are talking about getting a place together. Soon it will just be Grams, you and me. Can you handle that?" Patty took Phoebes chin in her hand and looked into her eyes. She feared one day they would all discover their powers, before her and her Mother had found a way to stop Nicolas. Even now she wished her Mother would unbind them and tell them their true destiny. She knew they could use the help of the Charmed Ones. Demons were winning battles on all fronts.

"Yeah, that's cool with me." She said as she leaned into her mother's hug. But in the back of her mind something was nagging her, a dream or something, she wasn't sure what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe sat out on the steps as she had many mornings before over the years. But now it seemed different. The crime in the city had heightened over the years. She worried about her sisters living on their own with their guys. The world she lived in was nothing of the world she had dreams about. A place with less violence, less crime. Less evil as she like to call it.

Prue pulled against the curb and saw her baby sister sitting there with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey you. I thought I told you not to start drinking that stuff." Prue laughed as she sat down on the steps with her baby sister.  
"Yeah well blame it on Piper. She got me to try my first taste. I think she was hoping I would cringe away from the taste." Phoebe laughed "So what brings you by on this spring day. I thought you were off to work?"  
"I am. But I came by to see you. You seemed kinda down lately." Prue looked at her sister eyeing her for a reaction.  
"Yeah I have been a downer lately haven't I?"  
"Wanna talk about I?" Prue asked as she looked over at her sister.

Phoebe took a drink of her coffee not really sure where to begin. "Its hard do explain, because I don't really even know myself. But I'll tell you what." She reached over and took Prue's hand in hers. "As soon as I figure it out. I'll let you and Piper know, ok?"

Prue took in her sisters' face to her eyes. "Ok. But sweetie I am always here for you. I always have you know that right?"  
"Like always." Phoebe reached over and hugged her sister as she got up and walked into the Manor leaving Phoebe on the steps to herself one more time.

"This is ridiculous. They will never receive their power as long as the Mother and Grandmother are alive."  
"All is being taken care of. "  
"Care of. The water demon was to take care of their mother years ago and he failed. He lurks in his own waters waiting for innocents as the witches vanquish our fellow demons."  
"Not all demons are lost. The side of good is fighting for control. As long as the witches have no idea of their power we are winning the battle. "  
"Then why not just kill them. Why have me and countless others suffer?" Jeremy's words were spoken of fear and the unknown.  
"It is his plan. To let the Wicca world know, that the Charmed Ones are but a fable. They can not save them because they do not exist."  
"So what we just sit here and wait?" his words bit into all of them.

Silence filled the small room. "We kill as many innocents as needed to make them show their hand."

They all knew what he meant. Sooner or later they would have to unbind the powers of the Charmed One to save the innocents that were being killed. Innocents that were normally saved by the Charmed Ones.

He disappeared leaving his bosses to sort things out.

"We have been gaining the advantage for the last couple of years now. I would think the witches would have unbound their powers by now."  
"Maybe there is something that is holding them back. But for now we are winning the battles. I say we continue to our plan."

Patty sat starring at her coffee thinking of many years before, when her girls were just children. Everything changed in that one instance. She never even told her Mother what she had seen when she was pregnant with Phoebe. Even now it seemed like a lifetime ago. She often thought if she was the cause for the darkness that was dwelling around them everyday. But she knew she had made the right choice.

"Hi Mum."

Patty looked up and was met with a hug and kiss from her baby girl. "Hi sweetie. Late class today?"  
"No I slept in. I won't get there in time but I will for my next one"  
"And I am very proud of you. Are you working tonight."  
"No I switched with a friend. I need to study tonight if I am going to pass that final on Friday." Phoebe reached for her coffee cup and filled it with her favourite drink of the morning.

Patty laughed as she watched Phoebe take the first morning swig of fuel. "You're just like Prue. She couldn't get a day started with out her coffee."  
Phoebe laughed. "Trust me she still can't." she came and sat next to her mother, "So you think she will stay here now that her and Andy are getting married. Or will she be taking off on some assignment that drags her somewhere around the world."  
"Phoebe you know how much being a photographer has means to Prue. Let her follow her dreams. She'll stay home eventually. You'll see." Patty reached over and gave her youngest a kiss. "I have to go. I'll see you tonight for dinner?"  
"I will be here. Have a good day Mum."

--- ----

"Phoebe!"  
"In my room!" Phoebe ran her hand over her face trying to fight off the weariness that was trying to envelop her.  
"Hey you, I was looking for you at lunch." Piper came over and sat on her sisters' bed. "You looked wiped Phoebs. What's up?"  
"I am just trying to get everything in my head for my finals. Sorry I completely forgot about lunch. Was Prue mad?"  
"No she actually figured that you forgot because of your exams. You gotta take care of yourself Phoebs."  
"I know. Besides you forget who you are talking to." She laughed at her sisters' comment. "So if I looks wiped you looked bummed. What's wrong?"  
"Oh just this guy I know in Chinatown. He helps me sometimes find certain spices and things for the restaurant."  
"And this is bad why? Don't tell me Jeremy is jealous of him?"  
"No. Its not that we were suppose to meet in Chinatown after I had lunch with you and Prue and he didn't show."  
"Maybe he forgot too sweetie."  
"No that's not it. I stopped by his restaurant and no one has seen him in days."  
"So what, do you think something happen to him?" Phoebe put her pen down and really looked at Piper.  
"I don't know but after the murder there last week of that gangster guy I'm a little worried."

Phoebe got up and sat next to Piper on her bed and draped her arm over her shoulder. "Honey I am sure he's fine."  
"Ok well that isn't all."  
"What more dead people in Chinatown?" Phoebe raised her eyebrow at her big sister.

Piper swatted at her arm, "No. One of the waitresses at work. Turned up murdered last night."  
"What? Oh my god. Who?"  
"Skye."  
"Oh god Piper, I am so sorry. That is why you wanted lunch with Prue and I isn't it?"  
"Yeah I was pretty upset when Andy came by this morning and told me."

Phoebe pulled her sister into a loving hug.

"Ok I have to get back to the restaurant before anything else happens today. You home for dinner or you got rounds tonight?"  
"Nope as I told Mum I will be home. Hey maybe we should invite Prue and Andy over. I mean it's been what four, five months since we all sat down together."  
"Yeah well with your school and work, my restaurant and Prue photographing the world, since Christmas our lives have been nuts. I'll call her, you study." Piper gave Phoebe a quick kiss before leaving.

--- ----

Prue walked into the Manor and placed her camera gear just inside the door.

"Anyone home?" she made her way through the dining room and into the kitchen. "Hey Piper. Where's Mum?"  
"Running late with Grams as usual. Where's Andy?"  
"He just got paged as we were pulling up. Phoebe?"  
"Probably up in her room still studying." Piper tossed in a handful of spices before checking on the food in the oven.  
"Ok, I'm gonna go up and see her before she gets paged too."  
"She said she was off tonight."  
"Yeah well we both know that girl doesn't know how to turn her pager off any more then she can take a night off." Prue said with a smile making her way back towards the stairs

Piper laughed as she watched Prue exit the kitchen. "She gets it from her big sister." Piper called out after her almost seeing Prue waving her comment off at her.

Prue knocked on her sisters' door as she slowly pushed it open and popped her head in, "Phoebs?" Getting no answer she made her way to the bed seeing her sister lying there with a medical book across her chest.

"Look at you. My baby sister the doctor." Prue ran her hand over Phoebes forehead and brushed back a stray piece of hair before gently lifting the book from her grasp.  
"Hi Prue." Phoebe spoke though not opening her eyes.  
"Hey. How did you know it was me?"

Phoebe opened up her eyes and pushed herself up on her bed. "Piper can't stand to even look in those books let alone take one from me."  
"Yeah well, she always was squeamish at the sight of blood."  
"Yeah, explain that to me again. She can't stand blood yet she is one of the most prominent chefs and restaurateurs in San Francisco. I mean she can butcher chicken and beef, and anything else raw but she doesn't like blood."  
"Can't help you there. So your almost done your year. What you got planned for the summer?"  
"Prue you know even though my classes are done I am still 'at school' I have my patience and work. Hell I'll be lucky to get a break by 2010."  
"Yeah well don't forget to still have some fun. I miss that about you sometimes."  
"You didn't when we were in high school."  
"Yeah well you were young. Besides Mum always got you back on the right path. I wasn't worried."

The quick intervals of a soft beep broke the mode that was set.

"I knew I should have bet Piper."  
"Yeah." Phoebe laughed almost hearing the conversation that had taken place downstairs. "I have to go."  
"Phoebe. What?"  
"Tell Piper to save me some."

Prue watched as her sister ran from the room and could hear her footsteps descending down the stairs. Closing her eyes and sighing she got up and started down stairs.

"Well Pipe I guess its you and me..." She said as she walked into the kitchen to be greeted by emptiness and a note.

_Prue something came up at the restaurant I had to go. Dinner is in the oven all ready. Sorry. Maybe next time. Love you Piper._

"Great." She said to no one as she placed the note down.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights flashed against the side of the white building. Voices and people yelled back and forth, calling out terms most people didn't even vaguely understand.

"What have we got?"  
"Male, mid to late seventies. Was attacked at the local church. Looks like someone stabbed him but the wound is too thick for a knife."  
"Lets get a move on people. Some one call Dr. Bourne I am gonna need him for consolation."

Andy rushed through the ER doors not long after the ambulance arrived at the hospital. "Phoebe!"  
"Andy hi. What."  
"The priest that was just brought in?"  
"You know him?" her mind thinking of what she had seen on the stretcher before Dr Bourne had even arrived. It looked like a wild animal had mauled him.  
"He's my priest Phoebe, he is also the guy that is to marry Prue and I."  
"Andy we are doing everything we can, I promise. I've talked with Dr. Bourne and we are both going into the OR now. If you want to wait I'll come see you when we're done." She took his hand in hers before starting towards the OR.  
"Call me Phoebs. I'm gonna get the bastard that did this." He spoke with venom as he left the ER leaving his dear friend in the hand of his future sister-in-law.

---

"Andy wait up."

Andy stopped to meet his partners gaze.

"He gonna make it?"  
"I don't know Morris. Phoebe and some other Dr are going into the OR now. You get anything."  
"Just that it looks like this was the work of a Brendan Rowe. Him and his brothers have been causing some trouble at the rectory in the last few days."  
"Where are they now?"  
"No one has seen them since the attack. The three of them just disappeared."  
"I want them found Darryl." he said as they made their way towards the car.

As they started out of the parking lot Andy hit the breaks causing Darryl to lurch forward.

"What the hell, Andy?" Though before he could say another word his partner was out of the car and walking back in the direction of the hospital

"Phoebe what?"  
"I was hoping to catch you Andy. I'm sorry."  
"Sorry I thought you were going into the OR to save Father Austin..." his voice stopped when he looked into her face. Her eyes had never lied to him.  
"I'm sorry Andy. He died before we even got him there." she said seeing the pain in his face before he turned from her.  
"Thanx Phoebe."

Phoebe took a step forward and embraced her friend and almost brother in law. "Call me if there is anything I can do."  
"I will. Thanx. I...I gotta go." He turned back towards the car and drove off leaving her standing in the parking lot. Though her mind was thinking. 'What is going on?' she turned back to the ER hoping that her day couldn't get any worse.

_"Come in!'' exclaimed the Ghost. "Come in, and know me better, man!''_

_Scrooge entered timidly, and hung his head before this Spirit. He was not the dogged Scrooge he had been; and though the Spirit's eyes were clear and kind, he did not like to meet them._

_"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present,'' said the Spirit. "Look upon me!''_

_Scrooge reverently did so. It was clothed in one simple green robe, or mantle, bordered with white fur. This garment hung so loosely on the figure, that its capacious breast was bare, as if disdaining to be warded or concealed by any artifice. Its feet, observable beneath the ample folds of the garment, were also bare; and on its head it wore no other covering than a holly wreath, set here and there with shining icicles. Its dark brown curls were long and free: free as its genial face, its sparkling eye, its open hand, its cheery voice, its unconstrained demeanour, and its joyful air. Girded round its middle was an antique scabbard; but no sword was in it, and the ancient sheath was eaten up with rust.  
"You have never seen the like of me before!'' exclaimed the Spirit.  
"Never,'' Scrooge made answer to it._

Gram's voice held the mystic that the old tale told. The fire crackled as Andy gently laid another log on it before sitting behind his wife and wrapping his arms tight around her.

Piper leaned against her mother as she listened to Grams speak. She loved the old classic and watched it every Christmas morning with Prue and Phoebe, after the presents were opened. But they would only watch the black and white version with Alastair Sim.

"Phoebe should be here for this." Piper said quietly up at her Mother.  
"She said she would. Sshhh."  
"Well between her and Andy I don't know who has the weirder stuff coming across their paths." Prue spoke as she leaned in against her husband, who only tightened his grip.

The weird stuff him and his partner Darryl had encountered the last year he couldn't even begin to explain. He was just glad that his family was not involved, though his wife and his sister-in-laws had known some of the victims. But the one that still hurt the most was that of Father Austin. He never did find the killer or killers.

"Girls please." Grams cast a glance around the room but paused a moment longer on Patty's face. Prue was right about the stuff going on around the city. That was something that the two of them would need to discuss once the girls had gone to bed.

_But soon the steeples called good people all, to church and chapel, and away they came, flocking through the streets in their best clothes, and with their gayest faces. And at the same time there emerged from scores of bye-streets, lanes, and nameless turnings, innumerable people, carrying their dinners to the baker' shops. The sight of these poor revellers appeared to interest the Spirit very much, for he stood with Scrooge beside him in a baker's doorway, and taking off the covers as their bearers passed, sprinkled incense on their dinners from his torch. And it was a very uncommon kind of torch, for once or twice when there were angry words between some dinner-carriers who had jostled each other, he shed a few drops of water on them from it, and their good humour was restored directly. For they said, it was a shame to quarrel upon Christmas Day. And so it was! God love it, so it was! _

Piper had gotten up and made four cups of hot chocolate as everyone took a quick break from the read. As she waited for the kettle to boil her mind drifted over the last year. Friends that they had lost.

"Piper, you ok sweetie?" Prue wrapped her arms around her little sister.  
"Yeah, I was just thinking how weird this last year was. I mean so many people we knew died."  
"I know. And you wouldn't believe what Phoebe tried to tell me the other day about it all either."  
"Oh." Piper reached for the squealing kettle as Prue tried to explain what Phoebe had told her.  
"I don't know, she wasn't making any sense. She said it seemed unusually weird. That none of the deaths she had seen made any sense to her."  
"Well she is a doctor almost Prue, maybe she was just thinking out loud.  
"No this was different. She even said something about a girl and two other guys who had come in with what looked like a laser wound to their heads. Only it wasn't caused by a laser."  
"Ok ew. I don't know Prue, I mean she sees weird stuff everyday, its comes with the job."  
"Yeah I know. I just worry about her. I mean with studies again and the hours she is keeping."  
"What? You think she is getting burned out?" Piper looked up with concern.  
"Maybe. Look lets just try and get together before the New Year ok. I think just the three of us with NO work is just what the Dr. ordered." Prue smiled  
"You mean what the photographer ordered? Phoebe didn't order this, you did." Piper laughed as she loaded up the tray and started back in the living room.

"Are we all set?" Grams lifted the book once again and continued from where she left off. Though her own mind was trying to figure out what was going on in the last year.

_He sat very close to his father's side upon his little stool. Bob held his withered little hand in his, as if he loved the child, and wished to keep him by his side, and dreaded that he might be taken from him.  
"Spirit,'' said Scrooge, with an interest he had never felt before, "tell me if Tiny Tim will live.''  
"I see a vacant seat,'' replied the Ghost, "in the poor chimney-corner, and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, the child will die.''  
"No, no,'' said Scrooge. "Oh, no, kind Spirit! say he will be spared.''  
"If these shadows remain unaltered by the Future, none other of my race,'' returned the Ghost, "will find him here. What then? _If he be like to die, he had better do it, and decrease the surplus population_.''  
Scrooge hung his head to hear his own words quoted by the Spirit, and was overcome with penitence and grief. _

The door swung open letting in the cold December wind that blew in off the bay.

"Oh God I am sooo sorry I'm late. Did I miss any?" Phoebe hung her coat quickly and rushed in and leaned up against Prue and Andy, getting warmth from the fireplace. She felt Prue's arms drape over her and her hand rubbing up and down helping to get the coldness out from under her skin.  
"No just half." Piper smiled over at Phoebe who took Prue's hot chocolate and savoured in the flavour of it.

Phoebe sat in the edge of the bed knowing what soon was about to happen. It was as much a tradition on Christmas Eve as presents. Though this year she was a bit afraid that only one sister would come. She soon heard her door open and Piper walked in and tackled her to her bed in a ray of tickles.  
"I can not believe you missed Grams reading of a Christmas Carol."  
"I got the last ghost and the end." Phoebe said in her own defense  
"Phoebe."  
"What? I can't help it if I had to work Piper and just when I was to leave we got these two bodies in. It was.. EW!"  
"Ok you know what? I don't even want to hear it. Not tonight. Tonight is just us."  
"Yeah us. Though I guess married lady is the first to break tradition." Phoebe said quietly. Every year since as long as she could remember the three of them always bunked in together. They talked forever about what they hoped Santa would bring and then over the years their present wishes became just talks. And over the past four or five years it was the only time they ever really got to spend with each other.  
"I told Andy I would make it up to him on NYE." Prue smiled over at her sisters as she walked over and joined them on Phoebes bed, pulling her baby sister into her arms at the same time. "We missed you tonight."  
"I know and as I said to Pipe I'm sorry just as I was getting ready to go we got these bodies in. It was weird. Besides I only missed half the story."  
"Ok I thought we weren't talking about that." Piper chimed in.  
"We aren't, but I bet Andy finds himself on the case." Phoebe replied as she leaned back into Prue embrace "Its just weird you guys, I mean, I just have this feeling that I should be doing something about all this."  
"Like how?" Piper looked at Phoebe, and then up at Prue.  
"I have no idea, it's just a feeling and I have had it for a while now. Something is just off." She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, but she soon found her day catching up with her.

Prue tightened her hug on her sister as she held Pipers eyes in hers. So it wasn't just her that felt that way. She had also been feeling that something wasn't right and every time she heard about another strange murder in the city, she had an inner urge to figure it out, that some how she was meant to help.


	4. Chapter 4

Penny set out the morning breakfast as Piper came into the kitchen, "Hey, I thought I was going to help?" She said giving her Grams a big hug, "Merry Christmas Grams."  
"Merry Christmas to you too my darling. And I thought I would give you a day off. You spend all your days cooking at that restaurant of yours, it's time someone cooked for you. Now, where are your sisters?"  
"I think Phoebe is waiting by the tree. And Prue was in the shower when I came down."  
"Well go tell Phoebe to wait, Andy had to leave this morning so we might be late getting started this year."

--- ----

Phoebe sat starring at the lights on the tree. She tried to get the image of the two bodies she had seen last night out of her mind but nothing was working. She was getting use do what her job came with but that just seemed unnatural. Knowing that the families would get that news on Christmas morning, that their loved ones would not be there to unwrap gifts and laugh about old times, to feast out on Christmas dinner. She wiped away the tear that had started down her face.

Prue came around the couch and plunked herself next to her sister taking her in her arms. "Merry Christmas baby girl."  
"Merry Christmas Prue." Phoebe replied with a hug of her own but it was more just the contact with her sister that she relished at that moment as she rested her had on Prue's shoulder.

Prue pulled back, still keeping her arms around Phoebe, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing hey. Then why are you crying?" Prue waited, knowing that her little sister sometimes took her a bit to gather what she wanted to say. "Phoebe. Talk to me." She took Phoebe's chin in her hand and looked into her sad brown eyes.  
"Some times I wonder if I have chosen the right path." her voice was sad and quiet  
"Are you kidding me? You worked so hard to get where you are and we are all so proud of you."  
"It's not that. I just don't know if I can handle it."  
"You just have to stop pushing yourself. When you are off, take the day off. Look, I know I haven't been around much and Piper is always busy. Why don't we make a New Years resolution now? You and me. I'll even go get Piper we do it can together."  
"That isn't it Prue. I don't know if I can stomach this." She felt her tears once again starting to build as she wiped one away.

Prue pulled her sister towards her on instinct as she watched her fight with her emotions, "Phoebe what happened last night?"

Phoebe wanted to answer her, to tell her sister what she saw and then snuggle into her, wanting it all to go away.

"We had these two hikers come in. Someone found them in the woods. I don't know." she leaned against her sister relishing any comfort she could at that moment. "Their hearts were ripped out." She closed her eyes tight at the image she had seen and the one playing across her mind.

Prue was to shocked to say anything. So she did the only thing that came natural to her; she wrapped her arms around Phoebe and held her tight as her baby sister cried in her arms

Prue looked up and saw Andy standing in the framing of the living room. The look on his face she knew he had heard Phoebe. And so had Piper, Grams and Mum. She didn't know what to say to any of them. To see what she couldn't even imagine. But it was her baby sister who had seen that.

Piper turned from the living room and right into her Mother's arms. Andy froze seeing his wife comfort her sister, from the same thing he had just seen. Grams and Patty shared a look between them, one that they both knew something, but couldn't say anything.

--- ----

Prue sat on the edge of the bed running her hand in small circles on Phoebes back. "Feeling any better sweetie?"  
"No." her answer was short and brief. She didn't want to talk about it any more. She was moving past it and on to other patience's that needed her.  
"You want me to stay tonight?"  
"No, go home with Andy. I'll see you tomorrow." Phoebe looked up at Prue knowing that she was always going to be there for her. Always had. "Thanx for today."  
"Anytime." Prue leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Merry Christmas Phoebe."  
"Merry Christmas Prue."

---

Penny finished putting the last of the dishes away before retiring into the living room with her daughter. The girls had gone upstairs to just talk and be together, but Penny knew it was because of what Phoebe had seen the night before.

"They ok up there?" Penny asked as she slid in next to her own daughter placing her arm around her.  
"Yeah I just think they needed some time after Phoebes little bomb this morning." Patty replied as she rested her head against her mothers' shoulder. "Mum I know we have discussed it before but I really think we need to consider everything."

"Patty they aren't ready. And we still have not figured out what will become of them with Nicolas."  
"We don't know they aren't ready Mother. We haven't given them chance. We are denying them their rightful heritage. Their destiny."  
"Patty."  
"No. Look. You have said your case for over twenty years now. Ever since Phoebe was two, but now it is my turn. It is their time Mother and they will embrace it. We have to give them that chance. I spoke with Sam tonight."  
"What? Why?"  
"Because I needed to know as much as you did about those two boys that were killed."  
"And what did they say?" Penny not believing they would know anyway.  
"The boys accidentally released Tuatha."

Penny was stunned. That was something that even she knew was not to happen until the girls received their powers.

"And what of the boy that is to banish her back for good?"  
"No one knows how to reach him. Sam said his teachers are not around yet. Mother I think the girls are meant to be those teachers."

Penny fought her need to help in anyway she could and still protect her granddaughters. She had seen to much death and knew that if she told them now new threats would arise and they would be killed.

"Mother they are the strongest to defeat him. Everyone knows that it is written and passed down through the Wicca world for generation. Only the girls can defeat the Source and right now he is winning every battle with magic."  
"Not yet Patty." She stood up fearing her own choice. "Not yet." she said finally as she left the room

Patty stayed on the couch and looked up to see Prue coming down the steps. "Are you leaving sweetie?"  
"Yes Mum. Andy is waiting for me at home."  
"Phoebe?"  
"She's sleeping, though I know she won't sleep soundly. What ever it was she saw last night really freaked her out."

"So stay with her." Prue turned at the sound of Andy's voice. "You always were the one she went to when she had nightmares Prue. You told me that a million times when we were growing up."  
"Actually she wanted Mum to go in with her tonight. She told me to ask you." Prue pulled her mother into a hug, "Love you. Call me tomorrow."

Patty returned the hug, "I will. Love you."

--- ----

The drive home was quiet as Prue leaned over and snuggled in to Andy.

"Phoebe going to be ok Prue?"  
"Yeah. She was just freaked I think, which is weird because it takes a LOT to freak her out."  
"Well I saw what she did Prue and I don't blame her."

Silence once again filled the car as the soft carols played over the radio as the continued their drive home.

---

"Andy can I ask you something?"  
"Always."  
"Do you think there have been weird and unexplained deaths in the city the last few years?"

Andy looked down at her a moment and could see the intense look in her eyes. She had seen what he had been for years. "I guess. You mean like the hikers?"  
"How can someone rip out someone's heart?"

Andy tightened his grip around Prue before even thinking of an answer, "I don't know. But I intend to find out."

--- ----

Patty sat on her bed looking at the note in her hand. She had always known whom it was from, the moment she had seen it, and now she looked at both notes in her hand. The one she found many years before and the one from a few months ago. the one to compare the writing. Her suspicions were right all along and it was that now she needed to try and explain to her own mother. Tell her the secret she had kept for over twenty years. Tell her about the note she found in the Book of Shadows right before she was to go after the water demon. The note telling her to stay away from water on that very day: A note she listened to.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper looked at her watch for the third time in half an hour. Both her sisters were late. "Come on you two, don't tell me you are going to break our resolutions before Valentines Day?" she said to no one. But as she looked up looking for her sisters she saw a familiar figure. "Jeremy? Hi?" Piper was somewhat shocked to see her old boyfriend walking toward her. He had left a year ago to see some of America.  
"Hi. I thought it was you sitting here. Mind if I sit a bit?"  
"No, not at all. I am just waiting for Prue and Phoebe. They are both about to break our new years resolutions I think."  
"Oh. And that is?"  
"To spend one day a week together no matter what."  
"Lives still crazy then?"  
"Not any more then before. So are you staying in San Francisco or you taking off again?"  
"Haven't decided yet. I might have a job here, but I won't know for another couple of weeks."

"Piper. I am soooo sorry." Prue reached over and gave her sister a hug. "I got delayed at a photo shot."  
"It's ok, Phoebe isn't here yet either." Piper said as she turned towards Jeremy, "Prue you remember Jeremy."  
"Yeah Hi. How are the travels?"  
"Good. Though not as interesting as here." He cast his glance back towards Piper.  
"Prue have you talked to Phoebe today?"  
"No but I did last night. She's taking a course and said she would be a bit late. I would have told you but…"  
"You were late too." Piper laughed as Prue motioned towards the waitress. "So what is she taking on top of her already over load of classes?"  
"Believe it or not a fun one. Or so she says. A course in Wicca."  
"Wicca? That doesn't sound like her."  
"Well she said she it's helping to get her mind off medical books for at least an hour or two a day."

Piper laughed knowing sometimes her baby sister did stuff like this.

"I don't want to intrude Piper maybe I can call you sometime?" Jeremy put in as he stood up  
"Yeah Jeremy that would be great."  
"Nice to see you again Prue."  
"You too Jeremy." She watched as he left, in to what Prue thought was a hurry. "What got him on the run wagon?"

There was just something about him that had never sat will with her. She knew Phoebe had felt the same. But now, now she was certain that Jeremy wasn't all he was stating he was.

---

Phoebe pulled her car against the curb and practically flew out of her car. "Oh god they are going to kill me." She said to herself as she spotted her two sisters talking through the window of the restaurant. Making her way in through the busy crowd already waiting she weaved her way to the table. "Oh guys I am soooo sorry. My lecture ran over."  
"Lecture. Is that what you call it now?" Piper laughed as Phoebe hugged Prue.  
"Meaning what Piper?" Phoebe looked at her sister with suspicion.  
"Oh I just thought they would call it a séance is all."

Phoebe cast her eyes towards Prue, "You told her? I can not believe you did that." she accused her older sister not really sure if she wanted to even have lunch with them now.

"Phoebe relax, its no big deal." Piper quickly put in before both her sisters started something.  
"No, it is. I didn't want anyone else to know. She only found to by fluke."  
"Look Phoebs I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted it a secret. Besides it isn't so bad, you said it is something you have found interesting and fun. Keeps you from going crazy with your medical books." Prue took her sisters hands in her as she locked eyes with her, looking for forgiveness.

Phoebe held Prue's gaze a bit longer, "I'm sorry Prue." She finally let out, as she ran her left hand over her face, fighting off the weariness in her eyes.  
"Phoebe?" Piper reached out and took Phoebes other hand in hers.  
"I'm ok Piper, just tired. I pulled a double shift last night and then the class this morning."  
"Ok, the class doesn't count for anything. Maybe you should have stayed at the Manor and slept a bit sweetie."  
"No I had to go. I think I found something."

Prue and Piper both shared a look not really sure where their sister was going.  
"Ok I know this is going to sound weird, but. Remember Grams talking about one of the first people in our family arriving in America?"  
"Melinda Warren." Piper answered  
"Right Melinda. Yesterday we were discussing about how witches were punished and killed for, well being witches."  
"World news Phoebe. Everyone knows of the witch trials in the 1600's" Prue followed her sisters thought with her own knowledge.  
"Yeah but does everyone have a ancestor that was killed in those witch trials? An ancestor that swore that with every generation her magic and powers would get stronger until three sisters arrived. Did everyones ancestor announce that as the flames were lit?"

Piper tried to follow her sisters thought, "Phoebe what are you saying?"  
"I am saying, that Melinda Warren, our ancestor, spoke those word as she was burned at the stake. Burned as a witch."

Prue and Piper didn't know what to believe. Witches. Maybe their baby sister was pushing herself to hard. Needed a break from studies and work.  
"Phoebe."  
"No Prue, I know it's true. And get this. Last night at the hospital, three of my classmate were trying out a 'spell' from a book they had bought. I helped them out with it. Turns out that my words turned animals into guys. Now tell me how I would be able to do that if I didn't have powers? I am telling you guys... I think we need a family meeting with Mum and Grams."  
"Phoebe this doesn't make any sense. If we were these powerful witches, with all the bad stuff going on lately, you would think they would tell us. I mean especially if we can help." Prue tried to reason but even in her own mind she wasn't buying into anything, not yet anyway.

"I can't explain it Prue. But you try and explain all the weird deaths around the city in the last year and a half." Phoebe replied back hoping her sisters didn't think she was completely nuts. "Oh and get this. The 'animals': they are looking for me."

--- ----

Piper was the first up the steps to the Victorian Manor she lived in with her mother, Grams and Phoebe. Though she shared a room with Phoebe she rarely saw her except some mornings, when one of them was running late.

"Mum, Grams!" she called knowing that her sisters were right behind her. She wasn't sold on what Phoebe had told her but she was sold on that someone or ones were after her sister, and that scared her more then the history lesson Phoebe had given her and Prue at lunch.  
Patty was the first to appear from the kitchen followed by Grams coming down the stairs."Piper what is it? What's wrong." Both parent and grandparent spoke at the same time  
"I think we need to wait for Prue and Phoebe. But I also think you better be prepared for a yelling match."

"Mum, Grams?" Prue looked at them knowing that Piper had gotten there first, but she also knew she hadn't said anything.

"Ok why is everyone looking for us with fear and concern, and yelling the minute they walk in the Manor?" Grams question was firm and demanded an answer.  
"We will be asking the questions Grams?" Phoebe's voice came from in behind Prue but her eyes spoke of sadness. Sadness that her mother and grandmother had kept something from them.  
"Phoebe Marie Halliwell. Don't you dare take that tone with me or your mother."  
"Don't I dare Grams. What about you two? Does the name Melinda Warren mean anything to you?"  
"You know it does darling she is the first Americian born member of this family." Grams defended them though not liking her youngest granddaughters tune.  
"And?"  
"And what?"  
"And. She was burned at the stake for being a witch!" her last word was hard as she held her grandmother's gaze. Almost daring her to deny it.

Grams felt her feet move involuntarily as she was about to stand and challenge Phoebe, but she felt Patty's hand on her arm letting her know that now was the time.

"What do you want us to tell you Phoebe?" Grams answered, though not yet willing to give everything away.  
"I want you to tell us the truth Grams. We've all had a feeling that these strange and unexplainable murders in the city, the last few years, were something we should have stopped somehow. Something we should have been able to prevent. And then I learn that my ancestor foresaw the future that her 'powers' would lead to three sisters."

Patty held her mother, as she was about to speak. "I think I can explain." Patty started but at that moment the front door burst open to reveal two men standing before them.

"Phoebe. We have been looking for you."

One moved fast. Faster then Penny could, as he grabbed hold of Phoebe and held her tight in his grasp. It was that moment, as he stopped to grab Phoebe that Patty reacted, freezing the room.  
"Phoebe hold on." Penny called out as she tossed him against the wall. The hit causing him to release his hold on Phoebe.

Grams held out both her hands sending the two men fast and furious out the Manor front door.

"Oh. Ow." She stayed against the wall and felt the hands of her sisters at her side.

"Phoebs. Sweetie. You ok?" Piper and Prue were at their sisters' side in a moment once the realized what had happened  
"Ow."  
"Ok, come on, easy baby." Prue wrapped her arms gently around her baby sister and guided her towards the couch. Getting her settled in she glared at her Mother and Grams, "Someone care to explain all this?" her voice as hard as Phoebes had been earlier, but harder. She wanted answers and fast. Two guys had just attacked her baby sister, and her mother and grandmother had somehow stopped them. Though she wasn't sure how.

"It's a long story Prue. Maybe you and Piper should sit with Phoebe." Penny suggested knowing now she needed to tell them all the truth  
"First things first mother." Patty placed her hand on her mother's arms as she bent over to Phoebe. "Sweetie do you need anything?"  
"Um. Yeah. An ice pack for my whole body would be good." She answered trying to smile.  
"How about an ice pack for your neck and a heating pad for your back?"  
"Good start Mum." Phoebe replied, as she leaned as best she could into Prue. "And a Tylenol for my head." she added in.

Grams followed Patty from the living room leaving her three grandchildren alone to talk amongst themselves.

"Patty."  
"No Mother. Now it ends. Now we tell them everything. Phoebe could have been seriously hurt or worse."  
"Patty."  
"Mother there is more to this then even you know and I am just as much to blame."

Patty left the kitchen with an ice pack for her youngest daughter and knew that now everything would come out in the open.


	6. Chapter 6

Prue helped Phoebe get more comfortable with the ice pack and the heating pad as she glared at both her mother and Grams. She wasn't ready to believe what Phoebe had told them at lunch, but after what had happened in the Manor a few moments ago she was definitely on the side if her baby sister.

Piper walked back in the room with the Tylenol and a glass of water, "Here honey take these."

Phoebe looked up at her mother, hoping for something, as she stayed in the comfort of Prue's arms.

"Phoebe you were right."  
"Patty."  
"No mother. They deserve to know." she shot back surprising both her mother and her girls. "You were right, and we should have told you a long time ago. Melinda was a witch, a very powerful one. And with every generation the powers she left us will get stronger and stronger."  
"Until us." Phoebe put in.  
"Until you three. Yes. You three are meant to be known as the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches for good the world would ever know. But we knew you weren't ready and we also wanted you to live your dreams, live a normal life before all of this. "  
"So what happened?" Piper asked as she followed her mother's tale.  
"Nicolas happened. A warlock that had me bless a ring just before Phoebe was born. It made him immune to your powers. Grams and I have been trying ever since to figure out a way around it. But that isn't all."

Penny turned to her daughter wondering what more there was. She had told them everything.

"A little over twenty years ago I came across a demon that was attacking innocents in the water. It would suck them under and drowned them."  
"Patty you told me."  
"That there was no vanquish. I know mother, I lied. When I went up to the book that day I found a note placed neatly inside beside the vanquishing spell I needed. I always had a feeling who had left it there but I could never tell anyone. And as the years went by I recognized the writing."  
"Mine." Phoebe pulled away from Prue almost feeling something.  
"So what happened? How did the note end up here?" Grams questioned as she realized what may have happened, "We have to fix this. History has been changed. Everything you did before that note and everything after has now changed. Somehow leaving that note and Patty finding out not to go to the lake that day changed everything."  
"That still doesn't explain how the note got here." Prue put in.  
"It doesn't matter. I saw the note and I didn't go to the lake that day. And I know why."

Patty had everyone's attention. "When I was pregnant with Phoebe I had a vision. I was lying on a dock with Prue looking on crying. I had to stop that from happening. And when I saw the note that day I remembered the vision I had, and knew that if I went to the lake I would have left you three alone."  
"So what happened?" Piper asked  
"Nothing. I knew that I couldn't defeat it alone. So I have been trying to figure out how ever since."

Phoebe leaned in against Prue once again. "This is all my fault."  
"No it isn't Phoebe." Prue assured her as she tightened her hold.  
"So our past never occurred. We have been living a lie ever since that day?" Piper looked around the room looking for an answer.

Everyone looked around the room at each other.

"So two thing. How did the note get here and how did Phoebe know how to leave it?" Piper broke the silence in the room.  
"Maybe she always maintained some of her power." Patty looked over at her baby girl. Always the one in touch with her feeling, feeling everyone's pain  
"Is that possible?" Prue asked looking at Grams.  
"I don't know, we bound your powers when Phoebe was born." Grams thought, "Maybe there is something in the book."  
"Ok but now what? Are we to expect more demons like what ever that is after Phoebe to come after us now?" Prue asked wanting to protect her sisters.  
"Not unless we unbind your powers. As long as they are bound you are safe." Grams replied as she started for the stairs.  
"No Grams we aren't. Were you not here not that long ago when someone attacked Phoebe? And her friends told her that they wanted her. So obviously that can't be it." Prue's anger flaring at something her mother and grandmother had kept from them all these years.

Penny sighed knowing that her Prue was right. "Lets figure out who they are and then we will work out the rest." She closed her eyes before turning up the stairs.

Patty looked on at her girls sitting there somewhat shocked. "Girls I know this is difficult for you."  
"Mum. Not now." Prue shot out harsher then she wanted to. "We. We just need some time right now."

Patty reached over and cupped her hand over the three that were intertwined. She didn't say anything for she knew that Prue was right. Now wasn't the time. She released her hold before she followed Penny upstairs.

---

"I can't believe they lied to us all these years." Piper finally got out in anger.  
"Well it sounds like maybe they had a reason." Phoebe tried to put together in her head.  
"Are you kidding me Phoebe? They have kept something from us something HUGE I might add." Piper snapped back.  
"Think of the alternative Piper! Mum saw herself DIE! I think that is a pretty damn good reason." Phoebe snapped back at her sister  
"Alright stop it, both of you." Prue warned both her sisters. "Phoebe I think what Piper is saying is that they should have told us a long time ago, they could have still kept our powers bound. And Piper what Phoebe is saying is that if Mum hadn't gotten that note she would have died when we were all young. Phoebe wouldn't have even known her."

Phoebe wasn't sure anymore what to think she had so many things running through her mind. "I'm going to go see if I can help Mum and Grams." She couldn't handle Pipers attitude right then so she went to where she always felt safe, other then Prue, her Mum.

--- ----

"Mother I am telling you this not something we will find in the book."  
"How do you know Patty? He was acting like a warlock and was about to take Phoebe."  
"Mums right Grams. They were created with careless magic. Only I didn't know I had it in me."

Phoebe began to explain what she had told her friends when they were saying spells at the hospital. And with her recent Wicca classes she told them the order it should have been.

"So they taped you and this is the result?" Patty looked from her mother to Phoebe  
"And now they want to stay that way. And they think I can help."

Patty walked to Phoebe who was sitting on the couch. Sitting next to her she wrapped her arm around her, "Honey this isn't your fault. You didn't know that would happen."  
"So how are you going to fix it?" Phoebe asked both her mother and grandmother.  
'Well they want to stay that way. Maybe we should let them. Though still back in cages for attacking you." Grams suggested.  
"Or come up with a spell and put them back."  
"Or hold them somewhere till they change back on their own. And I hope it hurts." Phoebe smiled slightly recalling the pain she had gone through in just them coming to the Manor.

Months went by with no more demon attacks on the girls. It was to them a random event from the animals that wanted to stay human. Though as Phoebe had thought, watching them revert back was enough for them to decide on leaving their powers bound. Until their mother and Grams could figure out how to deal with Nicolas and how the mysterious note was left by Phoebe, for her mother to find.

Patty made her way up the stairs as she headed to bed. Seen the light on under her youngest door she knocked softly. "Phoebe?" she eased the door open quietly.

Phoebe looked up, "Hi Mum. I didn't wake you did I?"

Patty walked over to the bed and sat down beside her daughter. Picking up the book that was opened on the bed, "No, but I think this book woke you."  
"No it didn't. It is however keeping me awake." She leaned in against her mother taking in a love she had always cherished. "I am not getting this one thing. I know I am missing something."  
"Well sometimes if you let it go for a bit, you can look at it again in the morning with fresh eyes and a fresh mind."  
"Hmmm tempting but I can't. My final is tomorrow."  
"Honey you can't push yourself like this you are going to make yourself sick."  
"Wise words."  
"I had a good teacher. Phoebe I'm serious. No matter how you do, we are ALL very proud of you. Now." Patty placed papers in the book and then placed the book on Phoebes desk before coming back and guiding her daughter down into her bed. "Get some sleep. That book and that problem will still be there in the morning." She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you my little Doctor."  
"Love you too Mum."

--- ----

Piper ran up the steps into the Manor, the smile on her face was something no one could miss. "_**Anyone!"**_  
"Kitchen dear." Grams voice came back at her

Piper quickly made her way through the dining room and around to the kitchen.

"Piper honey. Oh that looks like a good smile." Grams said as she saw her granddaughter walking into the room  
"A _Great_ Smile. I have just started on renovations on what will be the coolest nightclub in town."  
"Oh darling, I am so proud of you. Owning a restaurant and now a club."  
"Two restaurant Grams, you forgot about the one I took over three months ago down on the pier."  
Penny embraced her granddaughter, "Just don't over do it darling."  
"I won't. Actually I got the club for all three of us. Just don't tell Prue and Phoebe yet. It's a surprise for them this Christmas."  
"Christmas. But that's two months away."  
"And it will take me that long to get it up and ready to go. P3."  
"You are naming your club after a math symbol. Oh darling I don't think." She stopped when she saw the look on Pipers face

Piper swatted at her grandmother, "No Grams us, as in all the P's, three sisters. Not to mention that other thing you and Mum told us about. What was it again?"  
"The Power of Three darling."  
"Yeah that. Ok so lips sealed. Don't you tell a soul! Except Mum, because she will know in less then five minutes."  
"And how."  
"Because she just pulled up and I can't _WAIT_ to tell her." Piper kissed Grams on the cheek before running through the Manor again to meet her mother at the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Traditions:_ Things handed down; as in family traditions. It was that now that the Halliwell took up their places around the Christmas tree as Grams dusted off the old book. The book in itself was almost as old as the Book of Shadows.

Prue was sitting with Andy, either cuddling close or on the floor at his feet with his hand placed lovingly at her shoulder. Piper at one end of the couch with Grams at the other and Phoebe at her mothers feet; For almost a dozen years she had sat on her lap until she was thirteen. She thought she was to big for that so she took up the next best place. Leaning against the chair resting her head on her mothers legs.

_"I am in the presence of the Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come?'' said Scrooge._

_The Spirit answered not, but pointed onward with its hand._

_"You are about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen in the time before us,'' Scrooge pursued. "Is that so, Spirit?''_

_The upper portion of the garment was contracted for an instant in its folds, as if the Spirit had inclined its head. That was the only answer he received._

_Although well used to ghostly company by this time, Scrooge feared the silent shape so much that his legs trembled beneath him, and he found that he could hardly stand when he prepared to follow it. The Spirit paused a moment, as observing his condition, and giving him time to recover._

_But Scrooge was all the worse for this. It thrilled him with a vague uncertain horror, to know that behind the dusky shroud, there were ghostly eyes intently fixed upon him, while he, though he stretched his own to the utmost, could see nothing but a spectral hand and one great heap of black._

_"Ghost of the Future!'' he exclaimed, "I fear you more than any spectre I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, and as I hope to live to be another man from what I was, I am prepared to bear you company, and do it with a thankful heart. Will you not speak to me?''_

_It gave him no reply. The hand was pointed straight before them. _

Phoebe let out a small laugh.

"Phoebe? Care to share why you are laughing at the ghost of Christmas Future?" Piper looked over at her sister with her one eyebrow raised.  
"I didn't mean to, it is just this whole thing with us. I mean someone from Mums future at some point came back and told her not to go near water. I mean maybe it was a ghost."  
Prue looked over at her baby sister sitting a few feet away from her on the floor. "Ok if I could reach you, I would hit you."

Phoebe turned to her older sister sticking out her tongue. "Love you."  
"Girls. Can I continue now?" Grams looked at her two granddaughters and couldn't help but smile.

Patty placed a hand on Phoebe, as she noticed Andy did the same with Prue, before they all heard Grams continuing.

_"Before I draw nearer to that stone to which you point,'' said Scrooge, "answer me one question. Are these the shadows of the things that Will be, or are they shadows of things that May be, only?''_

_Still the Ghost pointed downward to the grave by which it stood._

_"Men's courses will foreshadow certain ends, to which, if persevered in, they must lead,'' said Scrooge. "But if the courses be departed from, the ends will change. Say it is thus with what you show me!''_

_The Spirit was immovable as ever._

_Scrooge crept towards it, trembling as he went; and following the finger, read upon the stone of the neglected grave his own name,_ **Ebenezer Scrooge.  
**_"Am I that man who lay upon the bed?'' he cried, upon his knees._

_The finger pointed from the grave to him, and back again._

_"No, Spirit! Oh no, no!''_

_The finger still was there._

_"Spirit!'' he cried, tight clutching at its robe, "hear me! I am not the man I was. I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this, if I am past all hope?''_

_For the first time the hand appeared to shake._

_"Good Spirit,'' he pursued, as down upon the ground he fell before it: "Your nature intercedes for me, and pities me. Assure me that I yet may change these shadows you have shown me, by an altered life!''_

_The kind hand trembled._

_"I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future. The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh, tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone!'' _

_In his agony, he caught the spectral hand. It sought to free itself, but he was strong in his entreaty, and detained it. The Spirit, stronger yet, repulsed him. Holding up his hands in a last prayer to have his fate reversed, he saw an alteration in the Phantom's hood and dress. It shrunk, collapsed, and dwindled down into a bedpost._

Christmas morning came, as it had for the last 25 yrs. For her anyway. But this time she wanted to just lay there and listen to the sounds of the Manor. She knew it was Prue in the shower. "Probably her and Andy" she said out loud to no one. She could smell Pipers cooking. "With Grams."

Her mind drifted back to al the Christmas before and the last one. The one when Grams and her mother had dropped the biggest present. They were actually witches. She still didn't know what it all meant but she knew that they all needed to figure it out. And the mysterious note was still hanging in the balance of unanswered questions.

She heard her door open and looked across to see Prue almost running towards her.  
"Come on, we can't wait all day for you." She said as she jumped on Phoebes bed. "And why am I even in here? You are usually the first one up." Prue bent in and started to tickle.  
"Prue **_stop!"_** Phoebe laughed as she tried to untangle herself from the sheets and get away from Prue.

The loud thump of someone hitting the floor was heard down stairs in the kitchen and the living room.

"Phoebes up." Piper said with a smile as she exited the kitchen and started upstairs.

Piper entered Phoebes room to see Andy standing at the door and Prue holding on to Phoebe on the floor.  
"Oh, what happened?" her voice caring as she moved in next to Phoebe.  
"Prue pushed me off the bed." Phoebe answered her tears running down her face.  
"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to. You were trying to get away and got tangled in the sheets. I'm sorry." Prue held her sister close and placed a kiss on the top of her head. " I'm sorry."

Piper looked up towards Andy, "Andy can you give us a minute please."  
"Sure Pipe. I'll see you all downstairs" He leaned down and gave Phoebe a kiss, before whispering in her ear "Take it easy on my wife kiddo. One day I want kids. Love you."

Phoebe smiled as he left the room.

Phoebe stayed between her sister holding her elbow where she had landed. "Good thing I have the next few days off."  
"Phoebs I'm sorry." Prue tried again as Phoebe snuggled up to her.  
"I know."  
"Ok well. I have news. I was going to do this later today as the last gift. But now is just a good a time." Piper spoke quickly which her sisters knew she only did when she was nervous or excited.  
"Piper." Prue squeezed her sisters arms trying to calm her down.  
"I'm sorry I have been keeping this so long I just." She started to rant again as she felt a new hand squeezing her hand. "Ok best way is to spill it right. I bought and renovated a nightclub down on Pine. It's ours. All three of ours."

Prue looked at her little sister. "What? Piper this is. …"  
"Huge," Phoebe finished for Prue.  
"I called it P3. You know, sisters three, and something about our heritage."  
"Power of three?" Phoebe asked as she grabbed Piper into a hug. "This is soooo cool."  
"I have to agree with Phoebe on this one Piper. Thank you."  
"Well it is the one place we can all meet each other. It's ours. I am splitting it even."  
"Ok but 100 percent doesn't split even between three". Phoebe said though the smirk on her face let them all know she was teasing. "Can I have my graduation there in the spring?"

Piper and Prue looked at each other before tackling their baby sister, "**YES**!"


	8. Chapter 8

Prue sat looking out to the spring flowers slowly come up through Grams planters on the back deck.

Though their powers were still bound, Grams was teaching them what they would soon need to know. Spells and potions. Prue was currently trying to figure out a way for her and her sisters to get their powers and to deal with a warlock named Nicolas.

"Grams there is a spell in here to send one back to the past."  
"Yes I saw that, but that won't help get rid of him."  
"No, but maybe that is how _we_ got rid of him." Prue thought, not even really sure where her mind was going. "Mum said the note was in Phoebes hand writing. The same style she used when she started medical school."  
"Yes."  
"What if _we_ went back to the past and she left it there?"  
"That would change history Prue. I would never have allowed it."  
"But it did. Mum is still with us. She saw herself die in a vision she got from Phoebe when she was pregnant. And she choose not to go to the lake that day, like the note told her too. Since then, hundred maybe thousands of innocent children have been killed by that thing."  
"So you think that yourselves went back in time in a reality where your mother did die when you were young."  
"And with her reading the note she changed, we changed history." Prue finished. "As much as it hurts to say it, let alone think it. We weren't supposed to have Mum in our lives."

--- ----

Across town supernatural things were happening that none of them even knew of. Until the phone broke the silence of the Manor.

--- ----

"Phoebe you shouldn't be in here." Dr. and nurses moved quickly over the body that was brought in. "You've already worked a double shift. Go home."  
"I can't." she was in a pair of scrubs and standing next to the operating surgeon before he could turn her way again. He knew she was good, but he knew this wasn't the time for her to be there.

They all moved as fast and as accurate as they could. Trying everything to stop the bleeding.  
"Bleeder!" someone yelled as Phoebe reached in trying to stop the blood.  
"He's flat lining!"  
"Get the crash cart!" Phoebe voice was heard over everyone's. She knew that the man on the table had been attacked by something evil she just didn't know what. Every since that night, when her Mother had told her and her sisters the truth. She saw things in the hospital in a new light. But the symbol on his forehead told her enough.  
"He's lost to much blood."  
"Get the damn crash cart!" her voice was full of fear, but she felt the hand on her arm. Gently pulling her away.  
"Phoebe, let him go. It's too late."

The nurse's voice seemed distant to her as she looked down at the face before her.

Pulling off his gloves and scrub he started for the door. His shoulders sunk in defeat, as he knew now he had to inform the family.  
"Dr. Peterson. Let me."  
"Phoebe..." He looked at her questioningly. It was not something that an intern did. He was the chief of surgery it was his job to inform them.  
"Please." The look on her face was enough to convince him, this one time he could get away with breaking a few rules.

She took a deep breath before exiting the theater and starting towards the family room. She knew this was one of the things she would have to get used to, but this was not who she planned on as her first.

Closing her eyes she gripped the handle tight before turning it open.

The sight of her own family sitting in the chairs was enough for her to want to stop. But she couldn't.

"Phoebe oh thank god. The nurse was looking for you. She said you got off an hour ago." Patty moved and held her youngest daughter as Piper and sat with Prue, just holding each other.  
"I. I did. But I ended up staying and then I." She couldn't do this, not now. "I was in the OR."

Phoebe looked past her Mother, towards the other family sitting alone in the chair beside hers. Andy was there giving comfort to whoever he could.

With those few words she had most peoples attentions. Piper looked up at her not really sure what to say.

"Phoebe how?" Patty started to say but she knew that there was more to what Phoebe needed to say.

The tears ran down her face as she stepped closer to her sister. She bent down and took Sheila's hands in hers. "Sheila. I'm sorry. We couldn't save him. We tried everything, I wouldn't let them stop. There was just too much blood loss sweetie. I'm sorry." Phoebe leaned forward and held her friend.

"No. No you're lying he isn't. You should have **saved him**! You're a damn _doctor_ for Christ sakes. You should have** saved him**!" Sheila's emotions came crashing out as she pushed away from Phoebe and felt herself been embraced by Andy as her whole world crumbled around her.

She had watched her dear friend die and there was nothing she could do. But she knew that there should have been something. She was damn good at what she did and she couldn't save Darryl. She stepped away from her family as Piper and Prue comforted Sheila along with Andy. Patty looked over at Phoebe and stepped towards her.

"No, Mum she is right. I should have saved him" her words barely a whisper.  
"Phoebe you can't do this. It wasn't your fault." She reached out for Phoebe but she stepped back away  
"Not now. Go to her." Phoebe turned and left the room. She started quickly down the hall before her strides became a run. Leading her out of the hospital and into the driving, late autumn, rains and cold fog, that crept its way into the city this time of year.

--- ----

Patty paced back ad forth in the living room as Piper and Grams watched her.

"Where is she?"  
"She is fine dear now please sit down."  
"You don't know that Mother she could be hurt. Or a demon."  
"She has no powers, she is of no use to a demon." Penny tried to reason with her distraught daughter.

Ever since Phoebe had run from the hospital no one had heard from her, and it had already been three hours.

The phones ring brought everyone back down to a level as Piper hit the talk button.

"Hello?…. Are you sure? ….No its ok, I'll come by in the morning….. Thanx Prue ….. Yeah I love you to." She talked with her sister and kept an eye on he Mother and Grams who both had anxious looks about them.

--- ----

Prue placed the phone down as she looked down at the sleeping form of her baby sister.

"Did you call home?" Andy wrapped his arms around Prue resting his head on her shoulder,  
"Yeah, I talked to Piper. She is gonna come by in the morning to pick her up." Prue just stood there not wanting to move. "How's Sheila?"  
"I took her home. I was going to go back and take her something to eat. How's Phoebe?"  
"Tired, cold, wet, upset. I gave her a hot bath and something dry to wear. She looked like a drowned rat when I opened the door. She was so upset she practically fell into my arms."  
"Why don't you stay with her tonight? Maybe I'll crash over at Sheila's see if they need anything."  
Prue turned in his arms and give him a kiss, "One more reason I love you. Your kinda heart."

He leaned in and drew her into a passionate kiss. "Same can be said about you. I'll give you a call tomorrow. I love you."  
"Love you too."

Prue changed into her PJ's and quietly opened up the door to the spare room. Her baby sister looked so lost lying there on the large bed. She carefully moved in behind her sister and held her close. She felt the automatic reaction she always got from Phoebe, as she rolled over and rested her head on Prues chest. The tears once again cascading down her face.

"I couldn't save him."  
"Ssshhh honey."  
"I'm suppose to be this hot shot doctor and I couldn't save my friend."  
"Phoebe it wasn't your fault. We talked to Dr. Peterson there wasn't anything any of you could have done." Prue ran small circles on her sisters' back knowing that would almost instantly put her to sleep. "Just sleep now sweetie"


	9. Chapter 9

Prue starred down at her third cup of coffee, when she heard the knock on the door and the voice that soon followed.

"Prue?"  
"In the kitchen Mum."

Patty moved through the small house to find her daughter starring into the black liquid she loved so much. Leaning down she placed kiss on the top of Prue's head, "Hi sweetie."  
"Hi Mum."  
"Phoebe?"  
"Upstairs sleeping." Prue didn't know what to say. The magic that did what happened to Darryl was still fresh on her mind. Not to mention her baby sister. "Mum she was so lost last night. I couldn't reach her."  
"She'll come to you when she is ready Prue. She always has."  
"I know. I called her in sick for work. She felt warm."  
"Probably from being out in that weather last night. At one point I thought the roof of the Manor was going to blow right off."  
"Yeah, she was pretty wet when she got here."

---

Phoebe wandered into the kitchen not that long after Patty had been at the house. Silently making her way into her mothers' lap resting her head on her shoulder.

"Sweetie. How are you feeling?"  
"Awful."  
"Well Prue thought that I should stay with you today. What you say I run down quickly to the video store and get some movies? You and I can spend today together?"  
"I have to go to work."  
"Not if they aren't expecting you." Prue replied, "I called you in sick sweetie, you felt pretty warm this morning."

Phoebe didn't even fight it. She knew Prue was right and as soon as she stepped into the hospital someone would kick her back out.

"Will you get Kill it before it Dies?"

Patty looked up at Prue, "Of course I will. And I will even watch it with you." She made a face at Prue who tried to hide her laugh. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some more rest. I'll be back before you know it."

Phoebe made her way back upstairs to Prue's spare room.

"You owe me." Patty smiled over at Prue.  
"Hey, I'm letting you use my house." She got up and kissed her mother, "I'll see you later. Love you."

Christmas was once again quickly coming around them. Prue had stopped by to help Piper and Phoebe decorate the Manor. Grams and Mum had gone a way for a few days to take care of a _'little problem',_ And the three sisters had decided to surprise them all

"Ok so is that it?" Piper looked around and saw the nativity on the mantle and the tree all decorated as they remembered. The natural garlands twisted down the banister, intertwined with little white lights and a burgundy with gold trim bow finishing it all off.  
"I think so." Phoebe cast her eyes around to see if they missed anything.  
"Well the boxes are all empty so that must be it." Prue added as she sat down next to her sisters.

"Hey Prue, did you and Grams ever figure out what happened? With the note that is." Phoebe asked a she leaned in against her sister.  
"Kinda."

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other then towards their big sister, "Kinda?"  
"Well we figured that at some point we went back to the past and in doing so Phoebe left Mum the note. Only thing is she actually read it. Changing everything. Including our lives with her."  
"Yeah that much we figured."  
"Yeah well I think that in reality, Phoebe didn't leave the note." Prue put in  
"Why?" Phoebe asked as she tried to figure what Prue was thinking.  
"Mum saw her own death Phoebs. So it must have been something that was suppose to happen."

"Or maybe we were supposed to stop her. Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen." Phoebe said not wanting to face a fact that she was to grow up without her Mum.

"Phoebe." Prue looked at her little sister wanting to believe as she did.  
"What are you saying Prue? That we were suppose to live our lives without her?" "Piper to now seeing what Prue was thinking.  
"Exactly. I think Mum was meant to save those innocents and vanquish that demon, and as much as I hate to admit it: to die."  
"And what? Leave us behind? Leave me before I could gain any memories? That doesn't seem fair." Phoebe shot out, her emotions leading her voice.

Her mind drifted back to a few nights before the dream she had had. "Guys I think I need to tell you something."

She recalled her dreams to her sisters but was scared at the same time. She saw her, Prue and Piper standing in front of Grams and their mother. She saw her mothers death and Prue standing there watching as the body bag was closed. Her cries for her mother breaking her heart. She saw the demons they had fought over the years. Happier times of just the three of them. Sitting on the couch with Prue reading a Christmas Carol.

"Oh Phoebs. Why didn't you say anything?" Prue reached over and gave her sister a hug.  
"I didn't want it to be true. I've been having that same dream for years now. Every year as we get closer to Christmas. Prue what if you're right?"  
"I don't know sweetie. I don't know." Prue said ass he held on to Phoebe and looked at Piper.

--- ----

Piper woke the next day and made her way down to her sisters' room. "Phoebs?" not seeing her there she started a search. Though at the end she had no luck. "Mum have you seen Phoebe this morning?"  
"She was here then she went back upstairs."

Piper thought _'I checked every room. All but one that is.'_ She started for the stairs once again when Prue and Andy walked in.  
"Prue am I glad to see you." Piper grabbed her sisters' hand and pulled her up the stairs. "Hi Andy, Mum's in the kitchen." She called back to him half dragging her sister.

---

Phoebe stood looking down at the cover of the old book she had only seen once: when her mother had told them about their heritage and who they really were.

"Phoebs, what are you doing sweetie?" Piper looked in on her sister not really sure what to think.  
"This is not us. This isn't who we are suppose to be."

Prue looked at Piper and then made her way to her sister. Taking her hand gently in hers she led her to the couch. "Sweetie it is who we are now. We can't change that."  
"Why not? It was once."  
"Phoebe this is the life we have." Prue started and looked to Piper for support but saw something in her eyes.  
"Prue she's right. Innocents that died, demons that lived. It's all because of who we are not. Maybe Darryl would still be alive."  
"And maybe this reality is better." She shot back not wanting to give into her own dreams or nightmares.

Phoebe looked over at Prue and could see it in her eyes, "You had one too didn't you?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about Phoebe." She said harsh as she stood up away from her sisters.  
"A dream, you had one What happened Prue? Was it one of us? Was it Grams?" Phoebe asked, then it hit her. "Andy."  
"Who is to say this is not real, and what everyone thinks is real isn't?" her tears streaming down her face.  
"Because of what is inside us Prue." Phoebe stepped closer to her sister. "All of us. That is who we are." She gathered her big sister in to her arms as the tears shed more. To lose a loved one was more then anyone should have to deal with.

"So now what?" Piper asked as she joined her sisters.  
"Now. Now we figure out how to set this straight. And I think I know how." Phoebe said. "All of this started what, three years ago at Christmas? When I fell and hit my head."  
"So what you want to hit your head again." Piper smiled as she felt the hit from Prue.  
"Nooo. I think we need to find out who came into my head when I did. Be it demon or otherwise."  
"And how is that going to help?" Piper asked as she looked at both sisters.  
"Because someone found Phoebes most desired Christmas wish and made it real." Prue replied as she looked at her baby sister. "A life with Mum."

They all took in the words that Prue had said neither one wanting to comment on the hard truth behind the words.  
"So a spell?" Prue spoke out loud tossing out an idea.  
"Well we know we can after the fiasco with Phoebes friends and the animals " Piper laughed  
"Haha. Ok what do we need? A spell or something?" Phoebe paced before finally sitting in a chair, pen and paper etching out various ideas.

"Ok. I think I got it."  
"Think Phoebe?"  
"Ok I didn't see you two helping here." She replied as she looked at both her sisters. "Ok now that we have the spell. Let's do one thing." Phoebe spoke quietly before taking her sisters hands and leading them downstairs. "Stay here." She almost ordered as she went to the kitchen and pulled her mother up from her chair. "Come on Mum we have declared today mother/daughter day. Sorry Grams."  
"Its ok darling. Go and have fun."  
"Andy. Prue will meet you at home later." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But you can kiss her goodbye for now" she added knowing that Prue would want a last goodbye with her one true love.

Patty, Piper and Phoebe waited in the car as Prue said goodbye to Andy.

"So I will see you later. Just the two of us. I'll set out a romantic evening." He said, as he held her in his arms.  
"Sounds perfect." She replied quietly kissing him softly on the lips. "I love you. Now and forever"  
"Hhmm remember that tonight." He said returning the kiss with as much passion. "I love you."

She kissed him one last time as she made her way to the car. Taking one last look she got in and felt Phoebes arms around her as her tears started to flow.


	10. The end

The lights of the Christmas tree and the small twinkling lights around sparkled against the man made ice. Prue held on to Pipers hand as they skated around, once again passing their mother and Phoebe. Each one turning backwards watching as Mother guided her youngest around the temporary rink.

"Phoebe I don't get it. You were good at every sport growing up. How is it you never mastered skating?" Piper asked as she took her baby sisters hand.  
"I don't know." she said as she concentrated on her feet.

Patty slowly let her daughter go in to the capable hands of her two older daughters, as she glided gracefully towards the side. Sitting there watching her three girls: the Charmed Ones.

She laughed a few times as Phoebe fell taking her sisters with her.

"Come on Mum." Prue pulled her mother back to her feet as Piper held on to Phoebes hands. The four of them skating around the tree in the center, falling once or twice from laughter and Phoebe losing her balance.

As they sat along the edge in the snow Phoebe leaned in to her mother. "I love you so much."  
Patty looked down at her youngest daughter. Wrapping her arms around her, "Oh Phoebe, I love you too."

Prue looked over at Piper who in turn just leaned towards her sister.  
"Now?" she said quietly to Prue.  
"I think it would be best." Prue replied not taking her eyes off Phoebe and her mother. "Phoebe." She spoke quietly not really wanting to disturb the moment her sister was having with her mother.  
"I know." she didn't move from her spot, wanting to hold on to that one moment in time.

Patty looked at each of her girls with suspicion but as the words started from their mouths she knew what was happening. They were setting things back as they were to be. She made no move to stop them only placing a kiss on the top Phoebes head and reaching out and squeezing Piper and Prue's hands in hers. "I will always love you three no matter what."

_Christmas desires to remain in the heart  
Christmas desires to remain apart  
Take now what was not meant to be  
Return our hearts to where they should be._

Phoebe squeezed her mother's hand one more time, but as they all waited for something to happen, nothing did.

"Um. What just happened?" Piper asked as she looked around seeing them all still sitting there with their mother.  
"Maybe this is what was suppose to happen " Prue gave her answer hoping it was. Hoping she would keep her life with Andy.  
"No something went wrong. This isn't real." Phoebe was quick to say as she stood up, forgetting she was on the ice and in skates. Her balance quickly flailing, as she tried to steady herself.

First it was on her tailbone, before she almost slowly tipped over to her side.

Prue cried out at the sound of her sisters head smacking against the ice. "_**Some call 911!"**_ her voice full of fear as the red blood bleached out along the hard ice. "Phoebe don't you dare leave me." She spoke quietly to her sisters' ear.

Piper was beside Prue holding on to Phoebes hand with their mother on the other side. Each one speaking softly to her telling her to hang on.

--- ----

"Take my hand Phoebe." The voice was soft yet husky.

She hesitated but reached out and took it anyway. Somewhere she trusted it even though she couldn't see who it was.

"You did this?" she asked finding her own voice. "You showed me a life that I could never have only to rip it away from me."  
"It is what you asked for." He spoke to her yet giving no signs of harm. Always calm and understanding.  
"I never asked for this." She was confused.  
"In your heart you did. The one thing you always wanted for Christmas. Every year your heart wishes the same wish. A life with your mother. One were you all had normal lives. Ones you wanted to live."

She was silent as they slowly moved through memories she had seen. Memories that were created out of a heartfelt wish.

A doll for Christmas, a graduation with both her sisters and her mother standing there beaming with pride. Her mother congratulating her on a win with her basketball team. Scraped knees with her mother making all the pain go away. Broken hearts, broken dates. No fights with her sisters, just them growing up a normal life. Learning to drive. Trips to the hospital. Prue's wedding, with her and Piper both standing up for her. Over night sleepovers with Mum in the middle of all the laughter.

"All that and more. All that your heart wanted Phoebe. You have."  
"But it isn't real, the innocents we saved. Ones we are still meant to. We can't help them."  
"What of the ones that are still saved because of it?"  
"Andy." She remembered the pained look in Prue's eyes when she knew that Andy was not meant to be part of her life. Was it all worth it? Her mind twisted around the question over and over.

Once again magic was turning her world and her life upside down. The faint light starting through her eyelids, voices heard whispered in the background. Voices she knew. It was Christmas, these things weren't supposed to happen at Christmas.

The bright light engulfed her completely before he was gone. Leaving her alone to finish her journey.

"Phoebe. Sweetie?" she locked on the voice pulling herself from what ever dream or nightmare she was having. Anything to get away from the demons around her. The ringing in her head was to loud, as he held her eyes closed. Wishing the throbbing to go away along with the man speaking to her.

"Come on babes. Open your eyes."

She fluttered them briefly feeling the pounding still there but the cool wet cloth on her brow helped ease the pain a little.

"Prue?"  
"Hey sweet girl. You gave us all a good scare there."  
"Mum?" her voice weak and talking hurt her head even more.

Piper and Prue looked at each other not really sure what to say.

"Just rest sweetie. You hit your head pretty good honey." Piper brushed her hand gently over the top of her sisters' head.

Phoebe tried to push herself up from her bed. "No I need to know." but as she looked around the familiar room she knew. It was a wish her heart had wanted as much as she did, but deep down inside her heart she had to do the right thing.

"Prue? Can you finish a Christmas carol please." She looked up at her big sister almost pleading with her.

Piper was about to protest but there was something in her sisters' eyes that made her let it go. Looking up at Prue she saw her oldest sister also letting go with her worry for one night.  
"Sure sweetie. I'll go get it." Prue leaned over and kissed Phoebe on the forehead before hurrying down the stairs in fetch of the old book.

Prue came back upstairs and settled in on Phoebes bed next to her. Piper took up a place on the other side with Phoebe leaning against her.

"Ok then where were we before you decided to take a dive?" Prue smiled down at her sister.

The pages turned with care as they all got lost in the tale of Scrooge.

_"I will live in the Past, the Present, and the Future!'' Scrooge repeated, as he scrambled out of bed. "The Spirits of all Three shall strive within me. Oh Jacob Marley! Heaven, and the Christmas Time be praised for this! I say it on my knees, old Jacob; on my knees!''_

_He was so fluttered and so glowing with his good intentions, that his broken voice would scarcely answer to his call. He had been sobbing violently in his conflict with the Spirit, and his face was wet with tears. _

"Ok I need hot chocolate. Anyone else." Piper asked as she slid off the bed.  
"Better make it three Piper." Prue suggested.

Phoebe moved over and rested her head on Prue's lap, the pounding having gone down slightly. Just been relaxed and near her sisters was all she really needed, and a mug of Pipers hot Chocolate.

"Ok here we go." Piper came back in handing Prue her mug and Phoebe hers as she settled back down on the big bed.

Prue felt Phoebe shift back over to her as she finished her drink. Reaching around instinctively she placed her arm around her little sisters' shoulders.

_Scrooge was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Tim, who did not die, he was a second father. He became as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good old world. Some people laughed to see the alteration in him, but he let them laugh, and little heeded them; for he was wise enough to know that nothing ever happened on this globe, for good, at which some people did not have their fill of laughter in the outset; and knowing that such as these would be blind anyway, he thought it quite as well that they should wrinkle up their eyes in grins, as have the malady in less attractive forms. His own heart laughed: and that was quite enough for him._

_He had no further intercourse with Spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One! _

"And that my dear sisters. Ends another reading of a Christmas Carol."  
"Yeah but you never finished before midnight Prue." Piper laughed  
"Yeah well Grams never had Phoebe take a dive and crack her head open on the kitchen floor."

Phoebe didn't move but one thing hung on the mind of the older two Halliwell's.  
"Phoebe. You're awfully quiet." Piper asked reaching out checking for a fever. "You ok?"  
"I was just thinking. Actually Grams did read it once with me cracking my head."

Prue looked across at Piper almost worried.

"Phoebe?"  
"I don't know what it was or who, but they changed history. They changed one little thing that I had done and undid it." she stared though seeing the confusion on her sisters faces she kept going.

"Remember when we went back to the past and I wrote Mum that note."  
"Yeah, you took it out."  
"Well that was the one thing he changed. Mum read the note and got a premonition from me not long after we left. When she was still pregnant."  
"Phoebe that would change history huge." Piper said.  
"It did. Mum was alive, Prue was this world famous photographer. You had two restaurants and the club, and I was about graduate from medical school. We never fought near as much as we did. Mum was there, she was my Mum not Prue." Phoebe looked up at her big sister and took her hand, "Not that I minded you Prue there were just times when I would lye in here and wish for her.  
"I know baby, so did I." Prue said quietly with her arm around her sister  
"I think we all did." Piper added.

Silence fell on them before she continued. "But in the end we all knew it wasn't real. It wasn't meant to be. Our powers were still bound, but Grams was teaching us slowly, but things changed. Darryl was killed by that Guardian. Cole wasn't around, Andy was. The girl that we saved from the third eye laser guy died, and the future her son was to create was then gone. So many innocents that we saved were killed. Innocents that we didn't even know about because a demon that we vanquished lived. Grams was right that day. You can't change the past."  
"No you can't sweetie. So what happened then?" Prue asked the unanswered question.  
"I don't know, like I said the three of us figured it out. Then I was skating with you two and mum. We tried a spell and it didn't work. The next thing I know I am feeling my head crack against the ice then nothing. Maybe it was because I figured it out. Someone came to me and told me that what I saw was my inner desire."

There was something about Phoebes tales that for Piper rang true. She felt something but didn't know what it was. But the sparkle of blue lights shinning around the room caused them all to look up.

"Phoebe your awake."  
"Hi Leo."  
"And I see you all are."

Prue and Piper looked at him curious.  
"Leo what are you talking about?" Prue questioned him  
"You don't remember?"  
"I remember bringing Phoebe up to her room and you trying to heal her."  
"Then you both snuggled down beside her and fell asleep. I couldn't wake you. It was like you were lost in a dream or a spell. I went up to see if they knew anything and I just got back. I was gone a couple hours."

Piper looked at Prue as they both started to piece together fragments of a memory.

"Phoebe were you and Piper both standing up with me when I married Andy?" Prue asked hesitantly.

Phoebe looked over at her sister stunned as she nodded her head.

"And I wore Pink, off the shoulder to my Prom." Piper added in.

"So we were all there." Phoebe stated though not knowing why her sisters were there as well.  
"Seems that whoever it was, trapped you all in with your one hearts desire Phoebe. Once you all figured out that what was you all came home again."  
"So what we lived and saw was a lie." Piper surmised.  
"We lived a life with Mum." Phoebe spoke quietly as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. The one thing in her heart she had always wanted; a Christmas and a life with her mother.

Prue pulled Phoebe close to her, as she felt her own tears welling up behind her eyes. Reaching out she took hold of Pipers hand, who in turn leaned against Prue.

"So who was it?" Piper looked from Leo to her sisters.

"Whoever it was, we worry about it tomorrow." Prue said wanting to just spend the holidays with her siters and not worry about demons.

--- ----

The sun shone through the stained glass of the Manor; Christmas morning. Piper moved through the kitchen, her mind on the nights before. The memories she had still fresh but she also knew they were drifting.

Prue sat in the window seat waiting for Phoebe to wake up. She had slept restlessly the night before and awoke each time Phoebe had. Leo had stayed up waking her every so often to make sure she was really ok. A demon may have attacked her when she was unconscious, but the fall and hit to her head were real.

"Merry Christmas Prue."

Prue looked over and met the deep brown eyes of her baby sister. "Merry Christmas to you Baby girl. What say we head down stairs and see what Santa brought?"

No further prodding was needed as Phoebe swung her legs over the side of the bed and hurried down the stairs.

--- ----

Patty looked down on her three beautiful girls as she felt the arm wrap around her.

"This is the way it should be Patty."

"I know. I still wish though, as much as Phoebe has and still does."

"They each got to see what it would have been for them if you were still there. But they also got to see what would have happened had they not become witches."

Patty leaned into the strong arms that held her, "Thank you Andy, for always watching them.

"Any time. I just hope they don't think I am a demon and come looking for me." he gave a slight simle as he gave the woman beside him a hug, a hug to the mother in law he too never got to know.

* * *

The empty stockings lay near the hearth, the wrapping paper pilled in boxes ready for the garbage or to reuse the next year if it survived the opening of the gift.

The warm fire glowing through the living room as the smell of the turkey roasting came in from the kitchen. Three sisters leaned in against each other enjoying the warmth of family.

"She's here you know." Phoebe soft voice broke the silence around them  
"She has been every year sweetie." Piper replied though not moving from her place leaning against Phoebe.  
"And she will be every year." Prue added as she tightened her hug on Phoebe who was leaning against her.

Silence again as they watched the crackling of the fire. The soft sounds of Christmas playing over the stereo as another Christmas started to near the end.

Phoebe reached up one hand and placed it on the one Prue had around her. The other hand she placed over Pipers shoulder. Her older sister reaching up for it and taking it in her own. Sealing the link between them all.

"God bless us, Everyone!"

The End

* * *

I wish blesses on all of you for the Christmas season and the rest of the coming year. May all your Christmas wishes come true. Especially those dear to your heart. May the meaning of the season guide you bright and true.

Merry Christmas

Di


End file.
